Destiny and Justice
by AK-2003
Summary: Nobody knows that Tk Takaishi is an angel's human incarnation ..
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.   
Malomyotismon had been defeated.  
It was thanks to the light of hope from the kids of the entire world, and from those kids who were once in the darkness, being manipulated by the reperesentatives of the darkness.  
It was the same light who iluminated the hope that truly have never died and made those kids believe, for the first time, in their dreams. The guardian spirits of the digital world recompensed those kids by giving them their own digimon partner.  
But they weren't the only ones who had awakened up to the light of hope. The man, who once tried to make true his dream of visiting the digital world, who had originated the disaster because he wanted to visit the digiworld by the wrong way it was Mister Oikawa.  
Once he was fred from the darkness' influence he could look, through his own eyes the disaster that his madness caused to the World he wanted to join.  
He began to cry. He cried because cody had forsaken him and his sins. He even cried louder because the guardian spirits of the digital world had forsaken him by granting one of his deepest dreams by making appear in front of him his own greened  
Digimon partner. The guardian spirits werent mad at him.  
His wishes finally were granted, but his lifes cycle was destined to finish in that moment. He knew he was dying from a moment to another his body was going to dissappear forever. He looked to all the kids, but especially to one of them.   
For a few moments he stared at the kid who originally tried to domain, but circunstances never allowed him to have any chance to do it. Light forces had always protected the blond kid from harm and danger. So he had chosen ken ichijouji as his next  
Target, and succeded.  
He stared at the kid at his eyes and, in a few seconds, he could see a golden light emanating from his very deep being. The Childs eyes were staring at him peacefully and compasivily and oikawa could understand that that kid was less than ordinary.  
He was too different from the others. And for the first time could notice the reason of that difference from the others  
Because he could notice that in that human body was hidding the heart of an angel. And was hidding the supreme power of the Angels.  
He could feel that force and was astonished. That child he wished to posses that power and for the first time  
He felt admired , that was real strenght. The child moved affirmately his head. He was answering the silent question that oikawa formuled to him.  
So oikawa chose to turn himself into light. And with that light restored the digiworld into its primitive form. Thanks to Oikawa the balance between the two worlds was straight again.while he was dying he could notice what kind of being was certainly this kid.  
This child was a supreme guardian. A judge. An angel. And hefinally rested in peace.   
  
Restored the digital world, children and digimons hugged themselves and began to sing and dance of happiness and everybody wanted to comment their own experiences to the other children it was really a great party.  
But in the middle of that rejoicementnobody noticed that one of them was going out from the party.  
It was the chosen kid that previous moments had stared before.  
The child had looked, casually, to a certain place on the top of a monticle and saw a beautifull girl standing ther. And from her there was a strange aura...it was a beautiful silver light.  
Nobody except him have noticed her presence, but felt that she was calling him. It was strange , but a deep calm emerged in his heart and he felt that he had to go. It was different of hikaris experience , instead of the darkness it was light  
Forces who were calling for him.  
The call from the light.  
Nobody had noticed he was leaving. Neither his digimon partner. When he arrived where the young lady was standing, she smiled  
At him warmly. And he could feel the four guardian gods energies towards hers.  
She extended her hand and he took it. Together they had just vanished in the air so soundless as the way she had arrived before.  
When the others, finally, noticed his absence felt worried. So they decided to search him, something bad might had occurred to Him  
But mr gennai stopped them.  
-don't worry, he is fine. He will return.  
-why?-cried an unconsolable Kari why did he leave us? Was he angry?  
-I cant believe this.-protested yamatto- this isnt his way to act. It is not true!   
-he will be back- continued mr gennai- but i cannot tell you where did he go. I can only assure to all of you that he has  
A mission. A different from all you had through all your adventures. This one is personal. But, please, believe in him.  
None of the digistined could get more answers and kept looking for their friend.   
But takeru takaishi didnt appear until three days later.


	2. Promisse of the future

_  
" Two souls sharing the same body ;_

_Present and Future ._

_How Future will be and what it will bring?_

_Only God knows , but there will be a promisse of an extraordinary gift._

_A sweet promisse of the future is waiting for you"._

Promisse of the Future

Patamon's thoughts

I know, I am not blind. Tk has changed so much since he has returned back from ... I don't know where he had been those 3 days of absolute absence.

My god... I though so many things that could had happened to him ... But he returned with a smile in his face , like nothing happened. He is keeping a great secret.

Yes , he is still the child of hope ... But i feel that he is something else.  
I feel that he changed for better , he emanates something that make his presence almost ... Celestial, reminding me of ...angemon?  
Takeru never wanted to tell to the rest what did he do during those days , neither where he was . Matt and davis insisted more than the others , but tk had his mind up.

Even kari was unable to make him speak.

Tk admitted gennai's words. He said that he was needed , but the mission he was called to fullfill was over. He did'nt want to tell us because he said it was too incredible to be believed , but someday maybe he will.

Davis was furious and one day he pushed tk to a wall , before they entered to school.

-confess , takaishi. I am sick of secrets.

Tk didnt immute himself.

-i'm sorry . But i can't. No one of the group is prepared to know what i was forced to learn , it was a lesson for me. Only for me. It is a wonderful and terrible truth that is linked to my own path. And whatever , I have very few memories about these days. I told you.

Tk was calm . And that made davis feel more furious than before.

And tried to hit him with all his forces.

-davis no!!- cried kari

-davis!- v -mon tried to do something

-you bastard!!!

But tk wasn't the tk of the past. His abilities were increased in a 200.

Davis found his hand immovilized by tk's one in the air . Everybody was surprised. Yolei and kari were astonished , cody was fascinated.

-when tk became so strong?- asked the younger boy.

I was astonished too, i could see very clearly one of his changes.

-i'm sorry davis . I can understand your reaction ...maybe , because what i made you pass on ... You were worried about me and i still close my lips... Call me what you want . But i kept a promisse and i won't fail that. Hit me again , this time i won't stop you , i hope that makes you feel better.

-don't fight please- cried kari- violence isn't the answer.

Tk smiled sweetly to everyone , he didn't seemed worried about himself . He said that everything was right.

Davis began to move.

But instead of trying to punch at tk he hugged the blond boy and began to cry.

Davis never cry. Even because of kari.

I realized that tk could make miracles.

And the rest of the team hugged tk too . And this time tk was surprised. He realized how much he was loved by everyone.

With this episode winter was over.

Springtime came , and the hopes of everybody were borned again. The season was beggining and now , my child was at 6th grade school. The changes were very evident , tk , every day it passes looks more and more cute , his presence was more masculine and gallant and everymorning he opened his locker it was filled with a lot of love letters . Every girl of the school wanted to be his girlfriend.

His abbility in sports was increased , and at the basketball time he looked like michael jordan. Davis still never wasn't able to beat him . Once he invited tk to play soccer against him with the truly conviction that he wouldn'be good at this sport, davis was the team star.

Tk beaten him , looked like a real pele. That victory made davis suspect that tk might be a digimon kaiser... Like ken ichijouji's episode.

He was completely wrong.

-no .-kari said after she hit his cheek- i don't sense any darkness in his soul. He is pure light , and we often go to the digiworld and there is peace there. How you dare to say that horrible thing?

Davis had to appologize .  
One day , during lunch time tk didn't show himself at the computer room. The others waited and waited.

- where is tk?-asked kari

-i don't know- i answered - i thought he left the classrrom .

-maybe he has forgotten something and went back- cody was almost sure.

-meah... Maybe he is at detention - affirmated davis yawning.

-we are not talking about you davis- said kariand the rest , except davis laughted with that comment.

-i'm hungry- cody's digimon said- can we eat now?

-i'm hungry too. Let begin to eat . I think tk isn't going to come-davis didn' t want tk coming , he wanted to have kari all for himself.

-you can eat- said kari , once- patamon, gatomon and i will look for tk.

I agreeded.

But davis no.

-i'll go with you kari, we...

-there's no need , thanks. You are too hungry and i don't want to feel guilt because you still don't eat because of me. I can behave well myself.

And before davis could argue she went to the door and said goodbye.gatomon and I followed her smilling .we needn't too move our heads back to see davi's frustration. We could figure it in cinemascope.

Moments later...

-gatomon and i are going to the east side ,you go to the west side then.- kary suggested after some minutes of walking.

-sure-i said, and flew away.

While i was flying a memory came to my mind. It was a chat i had with gatomon , some weeks before at the yagami's house. Kari was looking for some drinks , tai was in a date and tk was worfing in the computer. He and kari were working together in a report , school homework.

- kari told me the last day she doesnt know how to make davis understand that he hasn't any chance with her.- gatomon began to say

-she could directly tell him that she doesnr  
-she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, he is too sensible.

-well , tk often says that if you keep a person ilussionated wwith something that will never happen is a way of perversy.

Kari should realize that is cruel to make davis feel jealous , especially when she doesn't love him.

-tk thinks kari is cruel?

-no, only immature from her. Maybe that's why he still didn't declare to her yet.

Gatomon thought that for a moment.

-maybe you are right. I 'll talk to her about that. Do you know something,  
patamon? I wish that someday our partners will fall in love one to each others and get married. Isn't that a beautiful perspective?

- of course i do! I think they are soulmates. But nowadays davis is spoiling everything . He envies so much tk... Remember that occasion when he tried to make v-mon digivolvre into a " ultra angemon"?

-they made the ridiculous , how embarassing!- my friend laughted - v-mon will never be angemon. Only you and i are configurated to be angels.

-Tk thinks that Kari loves Davis.

-I don't know where did he get that impression but we'll have to do something. Right patamon?

-i don't have much idea what is really love, i am not cupid. And tk really doesn't want any troubles with their friends.

-if we enmend this missunderstanding perhaps... The dreamed marriage will come.

I hope so, but.. Who knows what future depare us?

-gatomon, patamon what are you talking about- we heard kari's voice- don't you want to drink some lemmonade?

A sweet melody interruped my thougts . Somebody was playing the violin near from wherever i was. I realized that i was in front of the music classroom.

I recognized the symphony that was being played. It was the allegro(cacchia) , autumn in f majeur, Vivaldi.

Tk , once , transmitted me his love to classical music. And that sounded so beautiful that i decided to enter to the room to hear in a better way.

I felt shocked when i realized who was playing the instrument....tk!!!!!!!!!

When tk have learned to play the violin?!

And he was extraordinary.

Then he played winter in f minor. He was so concentrated that he didn't noticed that i was there. I began to dance , i feltnso happy ... And while i was dancing i still was looking at my partner. I saw the rel tk.. Majestuous, he reminded , i don't know why , the sir galahad of king arthur's knights order when he brought up the holly grail... What i was thinking? But then...for a few seconds I swear I could see my angellic faces T! Angemon, Magna Angemon and Seraphimon... What they were doing there?

Then i saw clearly how a beautiful golden light emanated from tk's aura and...everything dissappeared.

Maybe i was dreaming after all...

I opened my eyes and i found myself in the digiworld?! And i wasn't patamon anymore. I was ... Angemon.

I couldn't remeber how did i arrived there or when did i digivolved... And i ...felt strange. When patamon digivolves his mind conscience goes to sleep while angemon's one comes to stage. But now i was both of them ... We were deffinitively one being , one soul.

-tk?- i wanted to talk to him , I needed answers. But nobody answered.-tk? Where are you?

Absolute silence in the woods.

So I used my wings and flew to the sky , maybe in that way i could find my partner. From the sky i could see i was near to the begining city and when my eyes posed there i could see a bond boy... Maybe he was tk!

In a few seconds i was standing next to the child ... But he wasn't tk.

-tk... No ...sorry i..

The boy smiled me . He looked very much like tk , he was wearing green clothes , white hat and was blond and had blue eyes. His hair was a bit longer.

- you were looking at someone else, i can see.- said the child , he seemed to have the same age as tk.

-I'm sorry, I missunderstood. I thought you were muy human partner.

You ... Were you present the day malomyotismon was defeated?- maybe he was another digistined.

-no.my sister and i never were there. I heard it was a great battle.

-so at that time you weren't chosen kids yet.

The child didn't say anything for a while.

-well, I can assure you that we don't need a digivice to enter to this world.and ... Do you want to meet my sister , she is little sister.

-sure , it will be a pleasure for me.

-so wait here , she is helping elecmon with the babies .

He went out and i sat on the ground. I found myself smilling like a fool ,that kid was adorable...maybe was Tk's cousin or something like that.

When he came back he did it with a beautiful browned hair girl ...she reminded me of kari when she was 8 years old.

-please- she said- stay and play with us until mommy comes to pick us.

-but...

-the person you are looking for will return soon, i am sure about that. There is no danger near this place. Please , play with us- asked me the boy with a warm voice.

How could I refuse that?

So I stayed with them. And i never felt so happy , it was incerdible for me. It was the first time that i , as angemon , was playing with children .maybe I should have dreams like that more often.

The digimon babies joined us and i felt that were hours that we were keep playing on.

Then I took the kids to a flight , they enjoyed that so much that they were dissapointed when the boyasked me to return to the ground.

-mom will arrive in a moment .

So I took the children down. Elecmon was waiting for us.

- so you finally arrived , hey kids. Look who is waiting for you.

The children ran up where a femenin silouette was standing next to a cube wall.

-mommy, mommy!  
I wanted to see her face , but the sun was behind her and i couldn't focuse . The sun was too strong and...

The last thing i remember was that i was on tk's arms.

-nice dream?

-what...? How...

-what a shame from you , patamon- i heard gatomon's voice. We were at the computer room and ...

-he is still asleep the pooor thing- kari said- but don't worry, tk has some food left for you. And i have some biscuits for you, i wouldn't let davis eat them all.- she smiled

- but Tk , weren't you playing the violin and..?

-Tk playing the violin?.-davis laughted- come on , you are in the real world now. What kind of dream did you have?

Tk and Kari smiled at me.

Hours passed and on the way back to Tk's house....

- it wasn't a dream Patamon- he suddenly said.

I couldn't talk because of the shock.

- I was playing the violin patamon , but i can tell you that i am the human incarnation of an ... Angel. I discovered that those days...and that's why i don't want to tell the others. It is too complicated. I can tell you while you were sleeping you had an encounter with the future.  
-i met your children, so

-no. You have met your future children. Your daughter and your son.

-what?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-someday you will maturate , and when that happens you wont need me to transform yourself into Angemon. Because you will be completely Angemon. And you won't be a digimon anymore... You will be half human , half angel because it is your true nature.

I couldn't believe that.

- that humanity is a gift I'll give you someday ... When I will have to leave to fullfill my own destiny. To reassume my true form ... To return to my place in heaven . That day , our paths will be separated. But that day is still very far. You will form your own family and you will be very happy for the eternity.

Then he said no more.

I didn't know if i was able to believe that . But days passed and knew that tk was telling the truth. Those kids knew me too well. I felt some kind of familiarity and happiness being with them.

I felt sad because one day Tk wont need me anymore ... But he would give me something valious... Humanity. Someday i will have a family ... And I will be very happy because of that precious miracle.

I would love a woman and will give life by bearing beautiful children to this world.

I ' ll always apreciate Tk's promisse of the future.


	3. Tk's hat , a sweet memory

And I am continuing Destiny and Justice , but before going to the Great Adventures in which the destiny of plenty of worlds is going to be decided I am still showing another short story.

This one is called :

"_Tk's hat , a sweet memory"_

One day , gatomon made the following question to kari:  
- do you know why Tk always wear that hat?

- I don't know. I think it is his favourite one.

-but since he came to live to odaiba i had never seen he taking it off. It must be very special to him , was matt's gift.

Kari was preparing her bag and didn't pay much attention to gatomon's words.

-maybe it is.

-I mean that hat has a special meaning for him, I want to know why is so special.

-we can ask him tomorrow , it will be holiday so we are going to spend the day in the digiworld.

-yeah ... But I will ask patamon first .Maybe he knows.

The next day the group went to the computer's room of the school and tai , matt and Izzy joined them. Sora didn't come because she was very busy training for the next tennis championship , Joe was studying very hard for an exam and Mimi was too busy with her own business in USA .

-digistined kids here we go! - screamed Yolei and in a few seconds they were in the digital world.

They chose to spend the day in a beach .

-ah...that is life- said Yolei while she was taking a sunbath with kari on the sand

-isn't peace wonderful?- kari was totally relaxed- it is great the possibility of coming to this world to have a nice day instead of fighting a digital villain.

-and now that malomyotismon is gone, we can do it whenever we want.

-what a pity that sora didn't come. But i understand , she is training really hard to be the n 1 .

-I'll go to see her in the next game , what about you?

-of course I will. And Tai is coming too.

-matt ... Won't care about that?-yolei looked at her friend doubtful.

- I don't think he will be jealous. He appreciates Tai and knows that my brother won't bother sora with ...that.

-your brother is admirable and exceptional. He is that kind of man that can let go the love of his life if she is in love with someone else. That only cares for her happiness and not his... Why can't I find someone like Tai to be my boyfriend?-yolei sighted.

-what about ken?

-I am not very sure I like him ... You never knows what is going on through his mind. Even he has never taken me from the hand!

-I understand perfectly , the same thing is happening to me with Tk. - kari looked at the mentioned boy who was standing over a big rock while he was fishing with patamon and gatomon.

-well maybe he isn't sure about your feelings. And Davis is around you all the time spoiling any oportunity for you two to be alone. And may he think that you enjoy making Davis feeling jealous because you love Davis and not him... And Tk hates discordy.

-oh my god! - Kari was pale - I didn't consider that!

-and you never told , directly to Davis that you love him as a brother , not as a lover.

-I tried to make him understand ...but never understood the indirects.

- well , like hawkmon I will take a nap . -and yolei yawned

-i will go with Tk then , I want to cath a fish .- and kari stood up.

The boys , except Izzy, who was still working with his computer and tentomon was building a sand castle, were in the water playing with a ball. Agumon and gabumon were fascinated because they had never done that before and was very funny. Davis suggested to hit the plastic ball with their heads .

- and who 's is the next?- he began to talk when he saw kari going to where was tk.-brats! Those two are going to be alone...well , I feel a bit tired i' ll go too

-no way!- said tai- we need another player in so you still can't leave us unless Izzy decides to join us.

-but...

-my brother can take care of kari very well- matt showed a cinic smile- and tk has tai's aprovement.

-sure matt-tai smiled too. Tai and matt shared the secret wish that their litle kids someday will fall in love one to each other and ... In a certain time to get married. Tai liked Davis , but never felt that was the indicated to take care of kari for the rest of the life.

Davis found no more excuses to go out of the water, so he stayed .  
-look patamon!- said tk - here is coming another one!

-wow! It is beautiful!

-I can't wait to eat it - gatomon was excited - it seems delicious.

Tk pulled and... Few seconds later a big fish was caught.

- this is the biggest one when had caught .and we have four caught with this one.

-Hi tk!

Tk turned back and saw kari... How beautifull she was with that pink bikini, he thought.

- do you want to join us, kari?- patamon flew to her arms.

-I came for that, people often says that food tastes better when you have caught it .

- I agree with that philosophy. Do you know how to ...

-of course I do. Tai is a good teacher.

-and I had a good teacher callled matt.

Both laughted.

And kari joined them.

An hour later...

-I wish I could do that fishing activity in the human form- sighted patamon

Tk heard that.  
-why not? Digivolve into Angemon!

-great!

And Angemon appeaered at the scene.

-Kari , please. Make me digivolve into Angewomon- asked gatomon- I want to do the same thing.

-it will be interesting.-kari used her digivice.

And Angewomon appeared at stage.

-and now we will teach you the basic thing-began tk

Davis saw the light of the evolution .

-hey! What's going on?

-i could swear that those are Angemon and Angewomon- yelled v-mon- has an enemy appeared?

-i can't sense any hostility, tai- said Agumon

-and why did the angels show up?- davis began to move- come on v-mon. I won't let kari be in danger! Angemon was enjoying that fishing activity a lot. It was the first occassion that he was called that wasn't to fight any enemy.

Patamon, his other personality was very lucky. He could share these peaceful moments with tk most of the times. Angemon wished to be more present at those occasions.

-I will, ange- said tk suddenly- you deserve that too. You are not a weapon machine.

Angemon was surprised. Tk has developed some kind of telepathy?

- I developed some strange powers, yes. But later I will tell you about them ... Happened since my return.

-I didn't know that will be so funny- said angewomon - we should do this more often. I figure how many things else we could do.

- Yeah- Kari was enthusiasmed - you should join us with yolei, sora and I when we are doing some shopping at the malls, for example.

- Look Kari! - Tk said- greymon, xv-mon, submarimon and garurumon want to join us!

-And they can't wait to arrive

-Where is the enemy? -Demanded Davis

Tk and Kari looked the boys very surprised

-What enemy?

-The enemy that angemon and angewomon were supposed to fight!

Angemon and angewomon were carrying a lot of fishes and looked at their partners interrogatives.

- you must be wrong, there is no enemy round here- said angemon

-Why did you both showed up? - Asked Cody

Tk and Kari laughed while Tai, matt; Cody and Davis were looking at them astonished. Greymon and garurumon laughed too.

Later...

-Those fishes were absolute delicious. - Said agumon while he was lying on the sand- I can't eat any more.

-So can't I- gabumon was completely satisfied.

-It is mine! - Said yolei

-No, mine- said Davis.

Those two were quarreling to pick the last piece of fish. They had big stomachs.

-I am a lady so it should be for me!

-No way! - Davis wasn't to let her win- ladies aren't supposed to eat like cosacs.

-and you aren't a gentleman!

And they continued.

Gatomon still was remembering the last episode. - You guys are becoming paranoiacs. Because patamon and I become our superior digievolution you have to assume we are going to fight.

- Ah ha! V-mon was still embarrassed. How he really envies patamon when he becomes angemon. He wished someday ... No it was completely impossible.

-But it was nice of you two-said Cody to Kari- to give your angels an opportunity to enjoy the delicious things of life.

-Sure they deserve. By the way, matt, do you want me to digivolve into garurumon again and go for a ride?

-It is a good idea, let go and ask tk to come with us. - matt stood up and went where was tk .

-What about us Kari? - Began to say Davis- want to walk to ...

-Thanks- she cut him - but I will go with yolei .

-Well there isn't a reason I can't go with you two.

-yes there is. We are going to have a girl-to-girl very serious conversation and we don't want any boy spoiling around us.

- Said an enthusiasmed yolei. - Come on Kari, let's go!

-Sorry. Men are not included. Bye! Matt found tk writing something in a book... No he was drawing?

-Hey little brother! What are you doing?

Tk stopped his activity and closed his art book.

-Nothing at all, matt.

- I see that patamon felt asleep.- began to say matt and then he took the book from tk's hands before he could do anything.

-I wan to see your drawings! - Said matt with a triumphant smile- hey! They are very good! He passed the pages and looked.

- You made some pictures about gabumon and me ... And I like them. You are an artist little brother!

-Hey give me that!

-not yet... And this one it was what you were doing right now, angemon and angewomon look pretty real and those fishes in their arms ... It is very funny!

-I wan t to see them - said gabumon- hey, those drawings are wonderful. You should expose them in a gallery or something like that.

Tk was embarrassed.

-Have you ever tried to do a painting? - Asked matt admired

-yes, once. Remember the picture I gave sora for her birthday? I was the author.

-You did that wonderful marine? - Matt really was impressed. How many abilities does tk has and never showed to anybody? His brother has the soul of an artist.

-Aha.

-You should had told us, you needn't had to sign like an anonymous. She loved that picture; in fact she wants more pictures of the artist. You should expose..!

Then matt passed to the first page. And didn't recognized the girl's retrait. She was blonde, blue eyed, warm smile and...

Was wearing tk's hat!

-Who is she?

-Someone I ve met in the past, she gave me this hat. She will always occupy a place in my heart.

-She is beautiful. Was your first love?

-Something like that. But very platonic.

Tk took his book and put it in his bag.

-Let go on a ride with garurumon. - Said matt - are you coming?

-Sure.

Gabumon digivolvrd and both blond boys went over the wolf and disappeared. Davis, who was hidden behind a rock showed up. And went where it was tk's bag.

-Wow! - Davis was happy- look at that precious girl. So that is tk's girlfriend!

-But Davis, it isn't correct to touch tk's things. - V-mon protested

-I don't care. Jun always do that with my things. An the important thing is that tk is off the race ... And Kari will be mine! Mine!

Kari and yolei returned from the walk and were playing darts with izzy, Tai and Cody. The digimons passed, they didn't understand the game.

-Hey guys! - Said Davis in a loud voice- can you all figurate that tk has a girl friend?

-What???????????!!!!!!!!!

-You can't be serious, Davis. Where did you get that?

-Here!- he showed everybody tk's book and the others could see the anonymous girl.

-That isn't a prove!- protested yolei

-And why both of them are wearing the same type of hat? I heard tk saying to matt that that girl once gave him that hat. And she will always occupy a place in his heart

Kari went pale and.. Run away.

-You insensible brat!- yolei gave Davis a certain punch in his stomach- how you dare to be so cruel?!

-But those things are better to be told earlier.

-But have you ever asked Kari about her true feelings? No, you didn't, because you were always very busy telling to the hole world that Kari was your "girl"- Tai was furious too. He ran after his sister.

-You are such a stupid, motomiya- declared izzy- and who gave you the right to touch tk's private things?

Now Davis was arrepented.

Much later...

When tk and matt were back the atmosphere was tense. Everybody looked at tk, Kari seemed to be crying moments before. Matt and tk looked both to each other intrigued.

-What's going on, people?- asked gabumon

-Has someone died?- matt tried to be funny.

Yolei was direct.

-who is she- showing his book.

-what the..?! Who has taken my book?- tk was upset.

-davis. But please, we want to know. Who is this blonde girl. Is she really your girl friend?

-no. She is ... What the hell . I'll will tell you my experience . The next night we have returned from the digiworld I was dreaming with the piedmon's episode. Kari and me were falling, but while i was falling I dreamed that a golden light appeared from somewhere in the sky and involved me. When I opened my eyes I found myself at her arms, I was eight years old and she was thirteen or fourteen that time.

Kari felt that her heart was warming itself. So she isn't his girlfriend.

-What a dream! - Said Cody

- And a great angel was holding her at the same time, and then he went on fighting against piedmon, and defeated him by using a golden sword. It was fantastic. She looked at me and I looked at her. She was wearing green and yellow clothes and the hat. She said that that was the way her clothes were configured in the digital world ... And while she was speaking I couldn't ever more than admired her. Her name was nova ... And I remember very few things. The next thing I remember was that we 3 were in front of my house's door. She was standing in front of the angel and me... Was some yards behind her. She smiled at me at once and suddenly, she hugged me. She said:" thanks" and took her hat off." it belonged to my older brother, it is my most appreciated thing but I want you to keep it. It will look better over your head." then she went where the angel was standing and both of them vanished in the air.

-What a beautiful dream! - Yolei said- how does it ends.?

-The most incredible thing was that I realized I wasn't asleep ... That in fact that was real! And the next morning mommy asked me where did I get that hat. She never believed me.

-Well, you have a great imagination. But what the hell- Tai said- Davis is a liar.

-When I grew up I decided to be like her, because she is so brave and. told me that she was a guardian. So I decided to become a guardian too, to protect peoples' lives and do always the best.

The others understood, and when sun disappeared decided to return to the real world. Tk took Kari away from the others for a while.

-Nova gave me a sweet memory, but my sweetest memories are those moments I spend with you.

-tk!

He opened his book and showed Kari a picture about them with the angels holding the fishes.

-And this one it is one of the most appreciated moments we have spent together, that I want to immortalize.

Kari smiled warmly, and kissed Tk in his cheek.

-now, I really know.


End file.
